Mekt's Visit
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Mekt visits Lightning Lad do he and Bunny begin a relationship or does she have to break up wtih Cham first? Read and find ou will you? read and review please


Mekt's Visit

Disclaimer-I don't own LOSH but I do own Bunny.

Chapter One

Lightning Lad paced back and forth in the Lobby. Bunny, who was at the front desk, walked over to him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey carrot top what're you so worked up about?" Bunny asked leaning against the front counter. Lightning Lad stopped pacing and walked towards her.

"My older brother Mekt is coming to visit." He explained and she got behind the counter once more sipping her coffee.

"And?" She said flipping through a magazine. Lightning Lad pulled it out of her hands and she looked up pulling her coffee closer to her body protecting it.

"And I guess I'm kind of nervous about it." He admitted and she snatched her magazine back. She continued to flip through the magazine then stopped when Lightning Lad tried to snatch her coffee.

Bunny had heard about Mekt but hadn't really met or seen him before.

"What would you do," He asked," assuming your brother had just turned to the good side?" She put down her magazine and continued to drink her coffee.

Just as Bunny was about to answer his question a knock came to the front door.

Chapter Two

Bunny raced to the door and practically knocked Mekt over. Lightning Lad helped her up along with Mekt.

"Sorry." Bunny muttered and Mekt looked at her as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. She flew away and Mekt looked towards where Bunny had flown away. Lightning Lad helped his brother carry his luggage to his room.

"Thanks again for letting me visit Garth." He said as they carried the last of his luggage to his room.

"No problem. Dinner's at six." He said and left his brother to his room.

Mekt put away his clothing in the dresser that the room. After he was finished putting away his clothing and watched the vid that was in his room.

Later he went to dinner with the other Legionnaires. When he was in line and bumped in to Bunny who was shocked by him. She rubbed her arm and went to sit with her friends.

Mekt looked around for a table and Bunny hopped up beside him. He jumped as he turned to her.

"Hi I'm Bunny. I'm the one who ran over you opening the door. Sorry about that but anyway would you like to sit with us?" She said.

"Sure." Mekt answered turning to look at his brother who was sitting and talking with Saturn Girl and some other Legionnaires who he didn't know the names of" Hey Bunny who are those guys?"

Bunny stopped eating and answered him.

"Oh that's Timber Wolf," She said pointing to the one that looked like a werewolf," that's Cosmic Boy, he's the leader and that's Kell." She pointed to each one of the guys and she turned around to talk to Salu.

When Mekt was finished with his dinner he tapped Bunny on the shoulder and she stopped talking to Shrinking Violet.

"Why does Kell look like Superman?" He asked following Bunny.

"Because he's Superman's clone. See you later." She answered and went to her room while he went to his.

Chapter Three

The next morning Mekt sat with Bunny again this time with his brother eying him. Lightning Lad tapped Bunny on the shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Hey sparky what's up?" She asked as he followed her to get more food at eh buffet. He crossed his arms.

"I think you know what's up." He retorted and she just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Actually, I have no clue." She almost muttered and he sighed in defeat uncrossing his arms and putting one of them on the table and the other on his hip.

"Why is Mekt sitting with you?" He asked and Bunny chuckled.

"Because he's my friend and I invited him to sit with us last night. See you around sparky." She said and left him alone at the buffet.

Lightning Lad went back to his table and thought about what she had said. But at least he had made one friend here, he thought but what was Bunny so worried about? See, she always used "See you around sparky" because she was afraid of something. Cham, he thought as Cham came to sit at their table and started arguing with Bunny.

Then she flew out of the cafeteria crying. Mekt left as well and followed her. Everyone turned to Lightning Lad and he followed his older brother.

Chapter Four

When the brothers had finally gotten to Bunny's room they knocked on the door lightly. Bunny answered it and continued to cry.

Mekt walked in the room with Garth following behind him. Bunny flopped on her bed and continued to cry. Mekt tried to calm his friend but it was no use.

"What happened?" Lightning Lad asked cluelessly. Bunny got up from crying on her bed and turned to look at him.

"Cham thinks that Mekt and I are a couple so he says that we're done but we're not. I was just trying to be friendly to your brother and let him borrow books." She explained now weeping in Mekt's chest.

Lightning Lad exited the room and flew to where Cham was talking with Karate Kid in the hallway. He picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"What's your problem?" He asked and Karate Kid ranaway while Cham shook in fear," She was just trying to be nice." Then he put Cham down and he dusted himself off.

"I-I didn't know." He stammered as Lightning Las crossed his arms angrily at him.

"You might want to explain that to Bunny. She's crying her eyes out in her room. And you might want to apologize to both of them." He ordered and Cham flew to her room as fast as he could.

Later Cham had apologized to Bunny and Mekt. Cham and Bunny were a couple again and Mekt was leaving. Bunny kissed him as he went then went back to stand next to Cham. The End


End file.
